Tekken: Jun's smile
by LilStrange
Summary: Jun's happily completed her task of cleaning the kitchen, unfortunately there's this family that she has that will do anything without using their brains *Gasp!* Find out what happens! XD


**Hope you will enjoy this story, i wrote it out of boredom and imagination. It took me two days but i had breaks in between as i am writing a summary of the movie Tekken Blood Vengeance since i rally enjoyed it :) I understand it is quite short but please understand I do have a life' on a game that i play. XD**

* * *

Jun loved to smile, she had a smile all day long but it all changed. How? you ask. Well here this is.

Jun finished cleaning the kitchen, she was very pleased. She didn't expect to clean it until about 3-5 days. She walked away and into her room. Asuka finally came back from soccer training, it wasn't like she wanted to play soccer but she just wanted to prove to everyone she was the best, especially to her enemy, Lili. She was all muddy and had dirt all over her shoes, clothing and hair. She didn't take off her shoes at all. Instead she walked into the kitchen to wash up seeing as the bathroom was currently taken by Jin. She got a handful of water and splashed it on her face. Little drops of water went onto the ground and even the bench. She decided she would change her clothes so she went into her room.

Jun came out of her room with her hair tied up in a pony-tail. She walked to the kitchen and put her hand over her mouth out of shock, she then stood fuming at the muddy mess that was made. Footprints were even visioned on the floor. Heihatchi was standing outside of the backyard door, he was wet. "Don't even step foot into this house until you're dry!" Jun warned. She ran to the bathroom, Jin was having a shower. Jun knocked on the door, no one answered but Jin was singing. Jin had forgotten to lock the door, probably for the first time. Jun turned the handle of the door and walked in as if everything was normal. Jin screamed seeing his mum come in. "GET OUT" Jin said as he started cursing at her. "I'm just here to get a towel, don't rage at me. Keep that temper inside you young man!" Jun said as she got the towel, walked back outside and closed the door. "Fucking hell." Jin said as he resumed showering.

Jun made it to the backyard door and looked outside as Heihatchi wasn't waiting outside, she then noticed water drops trailing to his room. "Fucking... Now i know how Kazuya feels." Jun mumbled. She dropped the towel on the ground, bobbed down and started wiping the trails. Lee and Lars came out into the kitchen, got some snacks and sat down to eat. "I've never been really the best at technology as all i use a phone and i have spent all my life training in battle." Lars said. "Well you find amazing things! Like on the phones, Xbox, Playstations and the internet is great." Lee said. "Inter- what?" Lars asked. "Internet." Lee replied. "What is an internet?" Lars said. "It's something you can find entertainment to, videos, games, news, email and many others that i cannot really think of right now." Lee answered. "What do you usually search up on this.. internet." Lars said. "Porn... i mean! not porn i search up uhh..." Lee was struggling to think up of a word. "Porn? i didn't know you were into that sort of thing." Lars laughed. "No! I don't search that up!" Lee said, he looked away in embarrassment and saw Jun looking shocked. "No Jun... I don't look up porn." Lee said shyly. "Lee, i think i have lost respect for you." Jun said shaking her head. "No! Jun! you don't understand, it just slipped!" Lee said. "Ew, Lee just ew." Lars said. "I don't!" Lee said. "You can't hide from the truth!" Lars said. Lee got frustrated, he grabbed a handful of cake and threw it at Lars. Lars did the same but started the food fight. Jun walked up to them and stopped it. "YOU MESSED UP THE KITCHEN FLOOR!" Jun yelled. Lars and Lee ran away. Jun's happiness was gone all she did was have a frown on, she decided to go to her room and medicate.

Heihatchi walked out to the kitchen, he saw Jinpachi. Jinpachi mocked Heihatchi. Telling him he was a failure. Heihatchi became mad, he and Jinpachi started to fight. They were even rolling on the ground, knocking things off tables and breaking glass plates, cups and such. Kazuya came out to watch the fight with amusement. Jin came out of the shower with a towel on his hair. "Oh for fuck sake." Jin said rolling his eyes as he wiped his hair with the towel. "Hey Look, They fight better then you do." Kazuya said to Jin who just clutched his fist. "Shut up." Jin warned. "Or what? you going to punch me with your weak fist?" Kazuya asked. "That's it!" Jin said. He punched Kazuya in the face, got a chair and slammed at in his chest. "Bastard." Jin said. Kazuya got up and got that same chair, broke one of it's legs and used it to hurt Jin. "I'll teach you what your mother didn't, It's called DON'T-MESS-WITH-KAZUYA!" He said as he jabbed the leg into Jin's arm. "Son of a..." Jin and Kazuya got random objects and threw it at each other. Asuka came out of her room to see the four fighting. She quickly got popcorn and an unbroken chair and threw popcorn at them whenever they wanted to give up. "Ay! You! the one with the beard! kill your son already!" She said throwing popcorn. Lars and Lee also saw the four fighting, they just joined Asuka with popcorn throwing.

Jun came back from her room to go to the kitchen, she heard rooting and shouts and screams. "What on earth!" She said. Everyone turned to her. "This is insane! Madness! Unbelievable!" She said looking at the messy kitchen. Everyone was silent. "I CANNOT OR EVEN BEGIN WONDERING WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN UP TO BECAUSE YOU AND YOUR FUCKING BRAIN IS CAUSING ME TO GO MENTAL!" Jun yelled. "S-sorry." Jin said. "SORRY? YOU'RE SORRY? THAT'S IT EVERYONE IS CLEANING THEIR FUCKING PART OF THE HOUSE, LEE AND LARS CLEAR THE POPCORN AND FOOD OFF THE FLOOR. ASUKA THE MUDDY FLOOR. JINPACHI YOU'RE ONTO PUTTING THINGS BACK. HEIHATCHI YOU GO WIPE UP THAT WATERY FOOTPRINT YOU MADE WHEN YOU REFUSED TO LISTEN TO ME AND JIN AND KAZUYA YOU HAVE TO BUY NEW THINGS!" Jun yelled. Everyone quickly rushed to what they were said to be done.

Jun watched the family clean up for once and her smile came back. After everyone had finished cleaning, Jun told them they earnt the right to go eat at a restaurant!

The end

* * *

**Please review if loved!**


End file.
